1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for image registration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image registration is a process of representing different images into a common coordinate space by transforming the different images. Image registration may denote reconstruction of at least two images into a single synthesized image. A user may ascertain the correspondence between different images, according to image registration.
In the field of diagnosis based on medical images, image registration is widely used in order to compare images of a diseased body part with each other according to time, to compare images of a diseased body part with each other according to modalities of medical imaging, and to compare an image of a diseased body part with an image of normal tissue. In diagnosis, in order to effectively use an image, which is obtained by increasing strengths of or remedying weaknesses of different image acquisition modalities, image registration is used in which acquired images are represented in a same space to facilitate comparison therebetween.
An image registration method and apparatus capable of quickly providing an accurately registered image is needed by a user to accurately diagnose a disease.